


It's a Walk In The Park

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Insults, Light Bondage, M/M, Panty Kink, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Skull Fucking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Frank takes Matt on a nice walk in the park...





	It's a Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> i got this far in writing this and i just NEEDED to post it, i just had the mightest need, i dont know why. working on chapter two, probably posting it soon??
> 
> also: CHOO-CHOO! BACK ON THE DADDY-KINK-TRAIN!!

“Why are we here?”

Frank squeezed his hand. “Can’t hear you.”

Matt sighed.  _ Fucking shit. _

“Why are we here,  _ Daddy?” _ he asked softly, hoping no one heard.

Yeah, it was apparently getting dark, he could barely hear another person in the park, they were almost all alone, but he was still  _ embarrassed. _ Frank had made him put on a pair of pretty, lacey panties, and packed Matt’s bag for him to carry too. Matt had no idea what to expect here. He didn’t know what Frank was planning, he didn’t know what Frank had packed in the bag, he didn’t know what they were doing in the park so late in the day.

Frank chuckled. “Don’t you worry, baby boy.” he said. “Daddy’s got it all under control.”

The blind man sighed again. He did trust Frank, but he was also a little concerned about what kind of things Frank had planned. And Lord knows what Daddy would get up to.

Frank tugged on his arm, leading him to a bench beside the path they were walking on. The marine sat down and Matt did the same. Frank lay his right arm around Matt on the backrest, as if to claim Matt as owned. Hm, if Frank was territorial when it came to Matt, Matt wasn’t sure what to call Daddy. As Daddy, he was almost  _ obsessed _ with owning Matt, making sure Matt knew where his place was and who it was with.

“Tell me, baby. Anyone around?” Frank asked.

Fuck...Matt focused his hearing to listen around them. It was quiet. There were  _ some _ people around, but they were far enough away that they were of no concern.

“No one to worry about.” Matt said.

“Good.”

Frank took Matt’s left hand. He lead it to his croth; Matt’s breathing staggered. Matt could feel Frank through his jeans. When did he get hard? Matt hadn’t noticed. Frank left Matt’s hand there, and quickly undid the button and zipper himself.

“Get to work.”

Matt’s insides churned.  _ Fuck... _

He found the waistband of Frank’s boxers. The marine lifted his hips off the bench, which helped get both his boxers and jeans down, enough to free his cock. Matt shivered when his fingers wrapped around the hard length. Fuck, it felt amazing. Hard and hot, and Frank grunted at any little move Matt made. Matt retracted his hand, but  _ only _ to spit into his palm. He rubbed the saliva over the head, wetting him, mixing with precum, making Frank groan. It turned into a downright  _ filthy _ moan, when Matt stroked his whole length.

“Use that pretty mouth, baby.”

God, a shiver rolled down Matt’s spine. He let go of his cane. It clattered as it hit the ground. He leaned over Frank. He pressed sloppy kisses to the base, to Frank’s belly, to his balls. He ran the tip of his tongue up along the bulging veins, until he reached the head. His tongue followed the line of the head to the slit and tasted the precum.  _ Mh, _ hot and salty and bitter, and fuck, it was so fucking good. Frank’s head fell back as he groaned, as Matt’s lips closed around the head of his cock.

Matt breathed slowly and calmly through his nose. He relaxed his jaw. He leaned further in, swallowing Daddy’s perfect cock little by little. The taste of skin and precum and a slight hint of sweat on his tongue, fuck, he loved that taste. He felt a warm hand in his hair, it gripped him tight. Frank pushed Matt down on his cock, shoving his cock all the way into his mouth and into his throat. Matt hocked and choked; he grabbed at Frank’s thighs and shirt. Frank used him. He moved Matt on his cock, like he was any random fucktoy, fucking a hot throat on himself.

The blind man gasped for air when he was finally let up. The saliva and precum flowed out of his mouth, dripping to the ground, he coughed and hacked, struggling to breathe. Frank patted his cheek; not hard enough to be a slap, but not soft enough to be anything else.

“Good work, baby.” he said in his gruff, sex-heavy voice, as he jostled Matt’s head around. “What a good lil’ cocksucker you are. Pretty lil’ bitch.”

Matt inhaled as deep as he could, he tried so hard to calm his breathing. “Tha-Thank you, Daddy, thank you.”

Frank threw him back on the bench, against the armrest. God, Matt was  _ shaking, _ so hot and bothered from just getting his throat fucked and used like that. He took the chance to breathe, while Frank pulled his jeans up again to cover himself. Frank grabbed Matt’s cane from the ground and got a tight grip on Matt’s arm.

“Get over here.” he ordered, dragging Matt along.

Matt stumbled after. He could feel the panties struggle to contain his cock now, as hard as he had gotten. His body felt like it was bathed in fire; his skin tingled, and nowhere more than where Frank’s hand was wrapped around his upper arm. Frank pulled Matt along up the grass. They shuffled through a mass of bushes; where were they going? The bushes surrounded a tree, which wasn’t too large, just tall enough that its lowest branches were just some inches above Matt and Frank’s heads. There was some space between the tree and the bushes, a tiny clearing of a sort. They made it through the bushes to the clearing, with decent enough ease.

The blind man still struggled slightly to catch his breath, as Frank pulled Matt’s bag off him and started digging through it. Metal clattered and wrapped around one of Matt’s wrists.  _ Cuffs? _ His hands were pulled up above his head, before the other cuff was slapped on him. Fuck, oh, God, Frank had wrapped the chain over the lowest branch, forcing Matt to keep his arms outstretched, balancing on his toes to keep the cuffs from cutting too deep into his skin.

“Wh-What’re you doing?” he asked meekly, spit and drool still sliding down his chin and neck.

Frank was kneeling in the grass near the trunk of the tree, focused on searching through the bag he had packed. He stood up after a moment, though. Matt could tell he was smirking, an almost malicious grin, as he watched the blind man.

“Why? Don’t like it?” Frank asked.

Matt shook his head. “N-No, I do.”

It was...exciting. It was in public, and someone could catch them at any time, anyone could hear them, it was a little cold in the air, he could hear the sounds of the city in the distance and the other people in the park weren’t to far away. His skin crawled and his blood bubbled, his cock throbbed against the silk of the panties. He was nervous and scared of being caught, but  _ shit, _ Frank knew how to push Matt’s buttons.

“I...I like it, Daddy.” he said.

The marine chuckled to himself. “’Course you do.  _ Whore.” _

Matt  _ ached _ at the insult.  _ Yes, yes, he was a fucking whore, letting himself get used like this in public, letting Daddy use his throat where anyone at all could see them, he was a whore and he loved it. _


End file.
